Constellations
by Sukikakeru
Summary: Constellations – A collection of one-shots. [2] parting. – "You want me to let you go?" It was almost a whisper–like she didn't really want to ask it. Her voice cracked. Every word pierces through her heart as she said that, like daggers with fine metal coated with lethal poison, just struck within her heart. Modern AU. [angsty] [RXB]
1. August (fxs)

_**Constellations**_

_A collection of magical, angst, tragic, adventurous love stories of the galaxy's princes and princesses._

_i._

Note: _Hiya! Please pray for this fic to be uhh, quite successful. I'll start posting one-shots, drabbles, and even prompts everything about FBNFH. I'm serious this time; I'll be open with any pairings. {Rein and Shade, Fine and Shade, Fine and Bright, Rein and Bright, and etc…} If you want to request something, I leave that review button to you, and DM me if you want!_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything! {I swear I just own the story stuff}_

[1]** August**. – two persons who has paradoxical views meets. He thinks it may have been fate again, but this time, he's not seething in anger, he's all okay with it. He now thinks, maybe, just maybe he likes August a little. Modern AU. [FXS]

* * *

It all started in the first day of classes for high school.

August 11th. He is starting to hate the month of august for he has assumed that, it has been bringing him bad luck – like not really bad, but still – perhaps a coincidence of events planned for him to seethe in anger whenever he remembers the past.

August, he dislikes it. August is the time of the year to meet "new friends" – he always fails to get one, time of the year to reintroduce himself to the class – like, they always do this, and it's the same faces anyway, so what's the point?

But it's not only the reason why he dislikes it. August became his worst enemy after major incidents, _for him_, happened.

On August of his years as the focus of the bullies back when he was a third-grade elementary student, the month became his worst. He received a lot of punches and kicks from them, and he's too weak to fight back. On August of his years as the time when he was the captain of their school's football team back when he was a sixth grade elementary student, all of his teammates blamed the loss of the team on the final cup to him, all to him.

These incidents might be so harsh, but he considers thanking these for it made him realize a lot of things. He learns from all it.

But it is still too crazy to become just a coincidence, he thinks. So perhaps, it's like, someone has been planning this along, like maybe some kind of what they call fate.

He thinks that it is some absurd fate, too brutal. _Why would he make me meet this kind of embarrassing events?_ He dislikes God for this.

* * *

August 11th, 7:16 AM. He's really early and he regrets it.

He is there, on the classroom of his assigned section all alone, and he's not even all happy about it. He's thinking that _this should've been a lot better._ He means his surrounding should've been better at least, _but it's not_.

It's actually worse than the previous.

And then he gives up on all what's left to his little hope about high school.

* * *

August 11th. There it is again, the month of august.

She's all flailing and squealing, and jumping, and anything fangirling.

There is no need for her to rethink whether if she does likes august or not, because she hella do love it. Absolutely no more questions asked, for the second, third, fourth, fifth time, or even sixth – she loves the month of august.

August, it's the month of celebration to her.

First of all, her birthday is on the 28th of August, therefore, she'll be receiving gifts, and certainly, attention – like the affection of her 'friends' towards her. She loves the attention whenever she gets it.

August, it's time of the month for the first day of classes. There, she'll be gathering a lot of attention. She likes it. No, _like_ is an understatement, she **loves** it.

She was an orphan. As she reached the age of 7, she had no parents. They gave her to the government because of their lack of money, and were open for someone who wants to adopt her. It was the saddest part of her life, and thus upon that day came, she seeks for attention. _Will ever someone love me? _Either platonically, or romantically, she wanted to feel it. It happened back – she doesn't remember but – not certainly on the month of August, because she can perfectly recalls that magical moment happened on august.

August saved her from being isolated, she deeply thanks and owes august a lot. She decides she loves august. August is the month when a married couple came to adopt her, yes, her! She thinks that was the best birthday present she had ever received. She thanks the heaven for the answered prayer. Her and August… Oh, August, it welcomed Fine to a new life.

Up until now, they've been good parents towards her, and she treats them as parents, as family, and they also do to. She's so so so so soooo thankful.

* * *

August 11th, 8:47 AM. She's late…? Well, all sources came from the black wristwatch her 'mom' gave her. And so she runs, straight towards her assigned section, not minding the few people on the hallway. _Kinda weird there's few._

She has her usual fuchsia curls tied into a twin ponytail, it's quite messy, because she's late, _she assumes._

Room 202.

She's finally there, in front of room 202. She's worried on how unpleasant she looks because of all running and stuff. Y'know, that stuff they call first impression lasts? She believes it. And so now, she says to herself that she has to calm down first, and be alert. _Alert._

_Breathe In._

_Breathe Out._

She thinks she's ready. She thinks on what to say for her introduction, she thinks on whom she should be friends with.

She's alright.

"_Fine, just like your name." _she mumbled softly as if comforting herself and she shakes both her hands to elude any nervousness, and it calmed her down.

She smiles as she slowly slides the door open.

* * *

August 11th, 8:49 AM.

Both he and she are surprised.

He's surprised because of the way she looks.

Her fuchsia curls tied unevenly into a twin ponytail.

Her face screams not ready for school at all.

Her necktie is not tied properly, hell! It doesn't even show the school's logo – ah, right… it's on the _back. _

Her uniform that is all wrinkly that even with a single glance you'll know that she did not ironed it.

_Of course, why would she? She's late, and in the first meeting for high school students, the opening ceremony! Of course she has to rush._

Her socks that are not matching colors, a pale blue on her left feet, and a pale green on her right.

_Hah._ He wanted to laugh, but he thinks it would be too rude. So, as he looked at her, with his usual _cold,_ _cold dark blue_ eyes, it took him minutes to inspect her who looked as shocked as he – it doesn't look like it, but he is – and as he sees her like that, he just can't help it. _Hah._

He covers his mouth with his right hand.

_Hah… ha ha… _

Right, he just doesn't expect his morning of august will feel like this. His all old august that is filled with gloomy air. It has been a long time to feel like laughing again, it feels light. He is sorry for the girl in front of him for being the reason he's like _this, _but at the same time_, he wants to thank her for being the reason he is like this_.

It has been a lot of time that he just feels like this but, for the first time, he's expecting the old august to fill his world with all miserable atmosphere that it can, but it didn't.

Surprisingly, he didn't think that august will treat him like this. It felt nice.

From the usual old gloomy august that makes him cry for years, it makes him feel like laughing now.

* * *

She's surprised because she's sure she's late but why is that – he is the only person he sees in their classroom!

Weird, she thinks. It took her minutes before she can function, but before that – she totally looked like a lost puppy finding her way back home. What if she's lost? She's pretty sure it's room 202! She panics just simply thinking about that, but what if it is really the case? _…fuck._

…_She totally didn't well thought-out how she looks right now._

She sighed.

She considers asking the question to the man in front of her. The man who has been covering his mouth with his right hand, the one who's laughing at her, _he's really rude_, she thinks.

"Excuse me… Is this… Freshmen… Uh… Section 1-B?" She asked, with slightly shaking voice because she has set her mind that what in front of her is a senior, _a senior year._

She watches as he tried to regain himself from 'laughing', trying so hard not to pull off anything that will make him look amused.

And she's quite pissed right now.

"Look, sorry sir but, I'm pretty sure it is rude to be laughing to some stranger in front of you because you knew so well that she's lost, right?"

Look at her, pulling off her pissed-off-face so hard, making him feel sorry. Well the case is that, he feels sorry from the start. He bit his lower lip; perhaps he's thinking that, right, the usual old august.

"Sorry, umm…" he said softly, not trying to offend her anymore.

"You're in the Section 1-B indeed," He tries smiling, so kindly, so nicely to her as he scratches the back of his hair. "I'm a freshman, and if you are too..." he offers his hand for a hand shake. He considers taking back what he said about his little hope on high school. Maybe, 1% of it is back.

But was she not convinces? A minute passed after he offered his hand for a hand shake, but she's not answering. _Right, Fine, right. Don't function. I thought you're here to have friends?! _

"_Huh?" _It's still weird, she thinks. If this is the section of class 1-B, then why are there almost no students around this classroom? She means she's damn late! It's already 8:49 when she got here, yet there is no one here yet. The classes starts on 8:30 AM, yet? This is really…

She looked at her wristwatch. 9:02 AM.

"It's already 9:02 AM, yet no one's here?" In an amused tone. In her disbelief. Like really? They're all high school students, but, they aren't responsible enough? Hah, she thought high school students should be responsible teenagers now, but nah, she gives up.

"What are you talking about? It's just **7:32**."

"Oh."

_Oh._

_God fucking damn it. She wasn't late from the start._

She swore she thanked everyone, but she's all kinda pissed, but she's still thankful that she isn't late. _Oh, thank God. _Now, she takes back what she said about high school students being irresponsible teenagers.

* * *

"So, that watch is the reason why you look like that" He eyed her, _giving her a look that she doesn't look alright, so in rush._

And with all that, she realizes, she doesn't look presentable at all. Hah, right. _There lies all her opportunity to become friends with all of her classmates as much as possible. _She blushed as she thought of that, and as she came to realized, she blames all the fault to the watch. She hid her face using her hands.

"But I wanted to thank you for that, actually."

_What? Is this guy insane? Or just so so so so rude? What the hell? _She thought to herself as her eyes widen in shock. But it's not like that, right? With her eyes like that, he knew she'd understand the latter.

"It's not like that!" He waved his hands in front of her, with a shy smile, saying that it's a no-no, whatever she is thinking. "It's because my august has always been miserable, jeez, and because of you, my august this year feel a little lighter." _Hah, thanks, you're funny._

She still thinks it kinda rude, so she pouts. She can't deny the fact that him, smiling, was kinda cute, so she'll give him that.

"Still, I think it's kinda rude to laugh at me because I look like…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry…"

His smiled softened –with a mix of sadness and such but, and as she saw that, her brows furrowed in worry.

"Mind to tell me the reason behind?" She asks him as if trying to comfort him – that's actually her goal.

He blinks for the second, third, and for the fourth time… he asks if it's really okay, and it didn't take her seconds to answer, "Yes, of course."

He tells her all that he's not comfortable with introducing himself, he doesn't like getting a lot of attention at all, and he tells her the incident that happened back when he was a third grade and a sixth grade elementary student. He tells her that he cries a lot in the night of august, because he remembers all of it, fresh. August, it brought him fear. He hates it, _he hates it._

But as he is telling her that, he wears a mask of a confident person, and it is the truth. He feels like she's someone who will understand him. From making his august lighter, maybe a little and maybe a lot, he feels like he can trust her.

"That's the opposite of mine, oh and I'm really sorry about earlier!" Right. She says that with her natural joyful tone. Her eyes, they glittered in contentment and happiness, and he enjoys seeing that kind of eyes. He enjoys hearing that joyful tone without carrying any despair. He enjoys seeing her, talking with all the happy flow.

She tells him that her true parents gave her to the government before, and for half a year, she waited for someone, some family to bring her _home_. She tells him how happy she was when her prayers got answered, and it was on august, not on September, May, February, or… It was on August. After that happened, it all came so easy, all the attention she is seeking for from being isolated, from all the attention her true parents didn't gave her.

"It wasn't only the reason why I like August, actually…" Her smile was warm.

"**Huh?**"

"My real name is Fine." She offered her hand for a hand shake. She wears a very friendly smile as she faces shade. It was august, that day, he thinks that august is not a very bad thing at all. He is starting to reconsider that August is not as bad as he thinks it is. He even thinks that, perhaps, he could rethink of his decision disliking God with this.

They shake hands. "Shade." He smiles.

"And the other reason why I like August is that,"

"_it was the name of my parents now gave me._"

She says that, and he feels like his name as shade was totally wiped out.

It's all too bright.

She's like an angel that came to say him that august isn't a bad thing, her name isn't a bad name. For her, it's a name of hope, and she came to share it. Her glittery eyes are still shimmering with joy, and it filled with honesty and loyalty, and innocence, and anything nice. Her smile is like that powerful sun that totally pulls away the shade, like his name that is so gloomy. August, oh, august, it is actually a beautiful thing, or a month, _a girl_.

_Now there's no more rethinking for twice, thrice, the fourth time, fifth, and even the sixth, … , that maybe, just maybe, __**he likes August a little **_– _or a lot. __**Maybe**__._

"_I'm August. Nice to meet you, Shade!"_

* * *

"_August saved her from being isolated, she deeply thanks and owes august a lot. She decides she loves august. August is the month when a married couple came to adopt her, yes, her! She thinks that was the best birthday present she had ever received. She thanks the heaven for the answered prayer. Her and August… Oh, August, it welcomed Fine to a new life."_

_August protected Fine._

* * *

CriES A LITTLE [ok dang, I'm sorry there's a lot of grammatical errors, and as a one shot – this is so damn long. Hope you enjoyed this and ughh **understand**, if you want clarifications, message me! Or review the thing! And also, if you want to request a thing, please review/dm me with the prompt/headcanon and the pairing you associate the prompt/headcanon with. See ya all on the next story yooo… yeah I forgot to tell ya'll that, I'm really sorry I'm not good with dialogues and stuff, but I'm really trying, and so I'm gonna improve my writing with each piece. Thank you for reading!]


	2. Parting (rxb)

_**Constellations**_

_A collection of magical, angst, tragic, adventurous love stories of the galaxy's princes and princesses._

_ii._

Note: _I'm here, again, for a new story/drabble _– actually, kind of a part of my old one-shot, Choosing a Gold Instead of Diamond_ (really common but_– I really wanted to see and try it with this pairing, AND A DIALOGUE WITH EMOTION._) If you want to request something, I leave that review button to you, and DM me if you want!_

Disclaimer: _If I own this anime, I would probably make the twins, and the other cast look like mature adults who would deal with a lot of unnecessary dramas, but like, sprinkled with just a right amount of fluff. Yes, A lot of romance, and less action/adventure. Just right._

[2] **parting**. – "You want me to let you go?" It was almost a whisper–like she didn't really want to ask it. Her voice cracked. Every word pierces through her heart as she said that, like daggers with fine metal coated with lethal poison, just struck within her heart. Modern AU. [RXB]

* * *

"Are you saying you want me to let you go?"

It was almost a whisper–like she didn't really want to ask this. Her voice cracked.

Every word pierces through her heart as she said that. They are like daggers with fine metal, coated with a lethal poison, just struck within her heart.

_10 daggers or words._

For every word, her heart ache, shakes, shatters, then goes numb, but will go hurt again. A never-ending cycle of torment.

It has never been so hard to say a sentence with 10 words on it.

It was a struggle, she never really wanted for her mouth to speak about this matter, _this_, especially _**this**_.

But it's not like she doesn't have any choice left to not say that, for he has gave her _too much_.

Too much for her heart and mind to handle.

It's almost her daily routine: to worry, to feel sorry, _to worry_, _**to worry**_.

It's just too much that she couldn't go to sleep easily anymore; it was a living nightmare. It's too much, she doesn't know but–the feeling of wanting to cry every day, she doesn't really understand, but she experienced it throughout.

There she goes, starts to sobs dryly as she hears none of his reply–because she wants him to say no, yet it took him too long to answer. _Please say no, __**please**__._ Every second was a torture.

She doesn't want to look at him, scared of what might have been his reaction. She keeps her head low, looking straight on the floor.

She is holding his hands tightly, like begging, pleading for _**something**_.

"_**You want me to let you go?" **_She repeats, but the second she swears she feels the burning heat inside her chest growing. And it hurts. But, she can't do anything to stop it.

"_Bright, Please answer,_" Another whisper. She's now desperate for an answer, his answer. Her voice fails to keep its usual composure self again–which she tries not to show him she's almost about to cry. "_Answer me_–_"_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

And as she hears that, she doesn't mind everyone on that park anymore. She forgets how to breathe for a second, and her eyes widen for a lot of emotions she can't explain. She felt the thumping of her heart slows down like ultimately, and then go thumps loudly and fast.

She_ can't_ anymore.

She loses balance, her hands letting go of his unconsciously. The dry sobs before; now no longer dry, as she fell to her knees, and suddenly let it all out.

She doesn't know why–why did he want to break up with her? Like for _4 years_, four freaking years, she's sure there wasn't a problem.

She is still trembling like there's no tomorrow, while flashbacks of him and her together plays on her mind. The first time they met by coincidence, the second time they saw each other by coincidence again, in the same place, and then the next time they saw each other again–she assumes that it's no longer a coincidence, for it has to be fate.

Even for how many times she thinks about it, there's just no way.

_Where did it go wrong?_

She fails to answer where.

_When did it go wrong?_

She fails to find an answer when.

Like she swears she wanted to die, it's a terrible feeling; she's sure things can't go back the way it was. It's finally the end of their story, for so long she has been so sure it's going to be him, but _**no**_–things didn't end up that way.

And just as she realized that, she can't stop crying. It hurts so much that she would prefer dying. How every memories of him being sweet to her squeezes her dry until she can feel nothing; like on how every time he goes visit her, and send her pretty presents, tell her cheesy pickup lines, and pampers her love kisses on her milky skin– oh, how she misses those days.

Little did she know that his "_I'm sorry_" changes everything.

"_I'm sorry too,_" she muttered between sobs, and speaking little words have never been so hard to say, "_Whatever I've done–_"

"You did nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry," even if he has told her she did nothing wrong, she just can't heed that, it felt fitting.

Whatever happened next, she just wanted to erase _everything_.

Her precious time spent just to be with him, her feelings wasted offered for, and solely for him. All of them, _gone_. She knew that right after she let go of his hands, it's _all_ over, not a good bye, but the promised forever both he and she had been reminding themselves at night ends here.

The_ always_ that they agreed into, fades, and then completely disappears.

Just like his feelings towards her.

He leaves her sobbing, regretting, but _maybe_, she hopes that **maybe**, he at least left regretting, and sobbing the time he gets back to wherever he will go.

Their happy ever after had no happy, ever even, and after.

It took her years to realize it was a _**promise written on water**_.

* * *

Ahh— so long to made this. Anyway, have a good day… and ugh, yes I have to keep practicing writing dialogues, or else I'd have to say goodbye to my chance writing a good dialogue because break is gradually slipping out. Next story will definitely be Rein X Shade… (HAH) [Also, I'm considering to not include ANY bright pairings… :/ I didn't like him much, anyway-] Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
